Raising Fortino
by parimalik
Summary: "And sometimes, God asks us to wrestle with the unfamiliar until it becomes our new familiar. Until we can breathe freely in that new place." Marcello Forelli
1. Summary

Summary : Ever since Fortino died, Marcello felt like a piece of him went missing. Even though he had Luca by his side nothing could replace his brother, or so he thought. When Fortino was born, Marcello was astonished to see the similarities between his son and his late brother, and over the years it has felt like his brother was once again with him, but this time he was the older one, the protector, the guardian.

 _The pain of losing his brother was still partially raw for Marcello but knowing that Gabs was so close to giving birth to their first child was extraordinary. He knew that Lia and Adri were looking after Gabs in the last stages of her pregnancy but he was still concerned about her health. He had heard horror stories from the knights and even Luca had shared what it was like_ _with his own mother's last stages of being pregnant with Luca's sister. Marcello hoped that there would be no complications. But he had not intended upon what would happen at Castello Greco_

~ content taken directly from the book

 **A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first story on this series and on the site so I'm a bit nervous. Please read and review! I am open to constructive criticism but please no hate! Feel free to message prompts and be sure to include the a particular age (if any) that you would like the characters to be. i know the story says the primary characters are Marcello, Fortino and Luca, but I am open to any specific characters you would like me to add. Thanks in advance and I really hope you'll enjoy! Also please don't hesitate to send in prompts. No matter how crazy you think your ideas are I will try my absolute best to work with them. I've asked for some really crazy one shots before!**

 **P.S: I really do hope all of you have read the entire series and not spoiled it for yourself by clicking on this story although I warned you not to! :)**

 **P.S: BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND STORMYSKIES89! SHE'S ABSOLUTELY AMAZING AND IT'S THANKS TO HER THAT I HAVE FOUND CONFIDENCE TO PUBLISH THIS. ONCE AGAIN THANKS SO MUCH FOR ENCOURAGING ME! GO CHECK OUT HER BOOKS THEY'RE AMAZING!**

 **Quick Question: Whose your favorite character from the River of Time Series?**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey! I am happy to say that i will be updating by tomorrow. I am currently writing the chapter and will post it as soon as it's been looked over by a friend of mine! Thanks for all the patience. I know it's been a week since i published but there were so many unexpected things that popped up.**


	3. Dissonance

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the patience and I'm sorry it took a week to upload this first chapter but things just kept popping up. My next update will unfortunately not be for at least two more weeks as I have finals in college so please bear with me. I just really wanted to say a big thanks to the Guest that received the summary for this book! You know who you are and thanks so much for the review. Seeing that was what really encouraged me to get this chapter up ASAP. At first I thought not many people would really care so I could update at my own pace however that one review really motivated me to update and so here you go! Also big thanks to my friend Stormyskies89 for all the encouragement!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the River of Time series if I did Fortino would't have died and neither would have Rodolfo. The series and it's awesome characters belong to the amazing Lisa T Bergren I'm just playing around with them.**

 **Dissonance: a tension or clash resulting from the combination of two disharmonious or unsuitable elements**

" _He will not survive a journey."_

" _Fortino."_

" _You have been a fine brother, best any man could ask for."_

" _Honor our father's name."_

These words haunted Marcello as he sat at his desk, pondering about the future. His Gabriella was safe and for now it was all that mattered at the moment. Marcello ran a hand through his hair. Gabriella was with child! His child! Their child! Oh lord he would become a father in a few short months, yet he did not seem happy. How could he be happy when he had just lost his brother. Marcello had always known that due to his sickness Fortino would not live long, however when Gabriella had shown remedies used in Normandy and Fortino's health gradually improved, Marcello had allowed himself to believe that his brother would be able to rightfully take his place as Lord and have a happy life.

Marcello smiled sadly as he thought about the memories he shared with his brother and how unlike other people of status how they maintained such a close bond. Unlike others of the same social status Marcello and Fortino had never cared about their wealth, taking over the throne was a thought that had never appeared in the younger brothers mind, as he rightfully acknowledged Fortino as first born had ultimate right to the Castello. Similarly Fortino never saw Marcellon as a threat that had to be exterminated. From the start Fortino vowed to himself that he would share all with Marcello and he would never let money nor power destroy their relationship.

Most people looked at the two brothers and thought that it was all they were. Brothers. For Marcello however Fortino was not simply his brother but his best friend, his teacher, but most of all his protector. It had been Fortino not his parents nor another servant whom Marcello had run to as a little boy scared of the loud thunder. It was Fortino whom had convinced Marcello to ride his first horse, promising that he would be right there. It was Fortino who comforted him when he received his first stitches as the horse had thrown him off and he had gotten a deep cut. And it had been Fortino who had sat with him for days after their mother's death consoling his heartbroken younger brother.

Moisture came to the front of his eyes which he continuously rubbed. Marcello tried taking comfort in Gabriella. Surely she would know the pain of losing a brother as she herself had a sister. However seeing Gabriella and Evangelia together made him ache worse. He was so close to Luca yet even Luca's presence and constant humor wasn't enough to relieve his pain. The only person who could take away his misery was Fortino and he was with their maker. Throughout his life he had dreamt about being born a peasant instead of someone of his status. Had he been born of a lower class, life would have been simple and he would have been given sufficient time to grieve. As Lord, Marcello knew the only time he could grieve would be at night and even then his emotions were restrained.

Knowing that pondering more about the cruelties of his life would result in tears, Marcello chose to ponder about the babe in his beloved's stomach. What would they be like? A boy he could turn into a fine warrior or a girl whom he would go to any length to protect ? Gabriella seemed so sure the babe was a he. He himself did not care as long as Gabriella and the babe were both healthy. Besides the sheer pain Gabriella would go through, he was worried about fatherhood. Would he be a good father? Would his children love him? It seemed silly, he would run into the midst of a frightening battle without a second glance, yet a tiny being who had yet not been born utterly terrified him. He had confided in Luca earlier and as a result was laughed at by his right hand man, who later did reassure him.

He shook his head and proceeded to get up. Making his way out of the room, he acknowledged the knights who nodded in response and made his way to his chamber, where his wife rested. Slowly and gently Marcello eased himself onto the bed and underneath the covers. Gabriella shivered and Marcello immediately wound his arms around her. She twisted and turned into him.

"Marcello?" Gabriella inquired sleepily.

Marcello placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead "Yes beloved. It is I" "The sun has long slept, yet you are still awake?".

Gabriella looked up at him. "I was worried for your health milord. It has been days since you have gotten proper rest," she chided him. "You must get a decent nights sleep milord. Do not forget that although you may be the fierce Lord Forelli, even you cannot succeed without decent sleep"

Her voice than softened "What has you worried husband? If it's my health than let me put your fears to rest as I am fine and so is the babe. Or is it not the babe but your brothers death that ails you?" putting her arms around him she rubbed his back. "Milord please do remember that I was close to Fortino as well. His death pains me as it does to you. He was like a brother. I had always wished for one "

Marcello sighed and tucked Gabi's head beneath his chin "Nay my love, I am not ill. You are right. Fortino's death pains me. Even more so I fear whether I shall be a good father to our little one or not"

Gabriella chuckled " Fear not milord our son will always cherish and love his daddy".

"Si," said Gabriella "In Normandy daddy is a term used by little children for their father." She snuggled in closer to him. "Do not be afraid. You will make an excellent dad Marcello, I know it"

Marcello hummed in response "If you say so beloved. I must ask though, how are you so certain that the babe is a boy and not another she wolf such as yourself?"

Gabriella sighed fondly and put a hand on her overpruding stomach "I cannot say for certain milord but I have a feeling that tis a boy not a girl. I do not care milord so long as our babe is happy and healthy." She closed her eyes. "Now milord it is late, let us enter the world of dreams so that we may be well rested for the morrow."

Marcello pressed one more kiss upon his wife's forehead and another onto her stomach "Yes beloved let us rest. I can simply count the seconds until I can see your beautiful brown eyes once more"

Gabriella soon fell asleep due to the hand motions Marcello was making on her back. For Marcello however, sleep would simply not come. Like the past few months once again Marcello faced difficulties in closing his eyes. Marcello sighed and looked up at the ceiling 'Mayhaps the morrow shall be a better day' he mused and with that he closed his eyes.

 **Q.O.T.D: If you guys found your self in 14th century Italy what would you do?**

 **Me: I'm a history nerd so this would be a literal dream come true to me and I would probably rush off to meet someone famous from history.**


	4. Authors Note!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow it's been a while! Three whole months. I apologize for my abrupt disappearence, but right after I updated my story Raising Fortino, I realized I was days away from my first semester collage finals and put writing on a halt. I planned to write during my winter break and while I did start on a chapter for both my stories things came up and I never got to posting them. That being said I would like to thank Lucy R. who is the latest reviewer for Raising Fortino. Thanks so much for your review because it reminded me that I hadn't updated and made me determined to get the next chapter out very soon. That being said, my spring break starts next week and I assure all of you that a new chapter will be up by Friday. Thanks so much for reading an reviewing it means a lot to me. Once again I apologize for pulling a disappearing act.**


	5. Update!

Hello Everyone! I've had a challenging past year but I'm extremely happy to announce that I will be updating this story again! That being said if there's something specific that you would like to see please let me know! I am unsure of whether I shall turn this into a story or do one-shots. Also, don't limit yourself! If any of you would also like to see something with Lia and Luca and their kids let me know!


End file.
